A Change of Fate
by FranKoNMalfoys
Summary: 'What if everything had been different'
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa stood on the bench at the Slytherin table, straining to see over the sea of people. She was tiny for her age. Her delicate features were screwed up in concentration.

" There they are!" she said, spotting two flaming redheads bobbing through the crowd. Lucius, who had been sitting on the bench beside her, stood and lifted her down.

"Where?"

"They looked like they were heading outside. Come on let's catch up to them." She took his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

When they finally reached Molly and Arthur, Narcissa released Lucius's hand and ran to them. She enveloped Molly in as big a hug as she could. "I can't believe we did it!"

"I know! I know! We graduated!" They stood, grinning like idiots. Well, Narcissa could never look like an idiot; she looked as elegant as ever, but with a huge grin on her face.

Lucius shook Arthur's hand stiffly in congratulations. It was as close to friendliness as either man would ever get. Molly and Cissa rolled their eyes at their boyfriend's antics.

"Well, shall we head to the train platform?" Lucius asked. The rest of the group nodded and headed down the path towards the train platform. Molly and Cissa chatted as they trailed behind their respective boyfriends. Cissa was talking about the trip Lucius was planning to take her on next week. They were going to take a cruise around the Mediterranean and than a train trip around Europe.

"I'm so jealous, I wish Arthur and I could take a holiday, but we have to start planning the wedding and that will be taking so much of our time. We'll be on our honeymoon soon, anyway."

"Have you two decided where you'll be going?"

"Arthur is keeping it a secret from me." They laughed, and hurried to catch up with the men. The four of them passed through the gates for the last time. They turned and looked back up to the castle and silently said goodbye.

They said goodbye to each other and boarded the train and joined their former housemates.

"Arthur, look!" Molly was holding an elaborate looking card. "Narcissa and Lucius are getting married!"

Arthur came into the room holding one of their children in each arm. "Really? I thought he'd never work up the courage to ask her."

"Oh, be quiet. And put the boys to bed, it's long past their bed time."

"But, Mum!" the boys whined. "We aren't tired yet!"

"I don't want to hear about it. Bill, Charlie. Go on now."

The two boys grudgingly trudged up stairs, grumbling loudly as they went.

"When is the wedding?" asked Arthur as he pulled out a chair and sat down. His face was drawn and tired. Molly worried about just how much he worked, though it just barely paid their bills. Molly gave up her job when Charlie was born. It was just too much to be a working mother, two rambunctious boys both under the age of five.

"In two months." Molly paused. "There's something else I need to tell you, Arthur. I'm pregnant."

Arthur stared at her in shock for a moment, then a broad grin spread across his face. He jumped up from his chair and pulled Molly into his arms. "We should celebrate somehow," he said, a mischievous look on his face. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

2 Years Later

"Arthur!" Molly yelled up the stairs. "I'm leaving!"

"Alright! I'll see you later!"

Molly grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and out into the Leaky Cauldron. She hurried to a booth in the back. A few minutes later, Narcissa walked in, scanning the crowded room for Moll's familiar shock of red hair. Spying Molly at last, she quickly strode over to the booth.

"Molly!" she cried, embracing her friend. "It's been too long."

"It has, Cissy, it has," exclaimed Molly, enthusiastically hugging her back. "Next time Lucius decides to tour the world you'll just have to bring me along."

Narcissa laughed. "And all the family."

"Of course! I could never leave them behind."

"Now, speaking of family, is there something you want to tell me?" Narcissa asked, eyeing Molly's very swollen belly with questioning eyebrows. Molly blushed.

"Well yes. I'm… Well, I'm pregnant again."

"You lucky woman. How many will it be now? Four?"

"Yes, four if all goes well."

"You've already had three successfully; I don't see how anything could go wrong."

"I hope that's the case."

"So tell me about everything your boys have been up to since I last saw them." Molly watched her friend's face carefully as she described each of her boys' latest adventures to her friend. Narcissa longed with all her heart for a family, but after three years there was still no sign of any children on the way. To fill the hole in her heart she involved herself, as much as she could, in Molly's family. Every Christmas and birthday there were always multiple presents from the boys' self-dubbed 'Aunty Cissa'.

Narcissa had been present for every one of their births. She was also responsible for the top of the line brooms each boy had in his position. Even little Percy, the most somber of the bunch, had one that he deigned to ride every once in a while. Cissa had even decided that she would take the children on an outing of some sort or just to Malfoy Manor once a week so that Molly and Arthur could have some alone time, something that she said she herself had too much of.

Molly wished there was something that could be done to help Narcissa and hoped that her wish would soon be granted.

"Well I must be getting back to Lucius. We planned a nice dinner at home to celebrate returning home," Narcissa said as she stood from her seat.

"I shouldn't keep you then," Molly said, standing also. The two friends hugged goodbye and walked toward the fireplace. Just as she was about to step into the flames, Narcissa turned.

"Oh! I forgot. I have some gifts for the boys. Shall I bring them when I come to pick them up on Friday?"

"Do whatever you see fit," Molly answered, chuckling. Cissa nodded and with one last wave, Flooed home. Molly, after a moment, Flooed home, still smiling and happy that her friend found at least some joy in spoiling the boys.

_ September 30,1979_

_Dear Molly _

_ I know I should have waited until this afternoon when I come to pick up Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George, but I couldn't wait a moment more. I am positively bursting with happiness. I am finally expecting. I had truly thought it might never happen, but thank Merlin it did._

_ Lucius, the dear, insisted we open one of most prized bottles of champagne until I reminded him that I should not drink in my condition. He settled on waiting until the birth to open it instead. I think he is glad at the assurance of an heir. He positively hates his French cousins and would hate to see any of the family fortunes fall into their hands._

_Lucius think that Draco for a boy and Genevra for a girl would be acceptable names. I must say I was not that fond of them at first but they have started to grow on me._

_ Let us hope that everything runs smoothly. I cannot bear to think of it not._

_ I will tell you more when I see you._

_ With all my love,_

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

_P.S. Our child is due on the 4__th__ of June. Just four months after your sixth! I hope they shall get along. _

_9 Months Later_

Molly yelped and dropped the potato she was pealing when she caught site of Lucius Malfoy's head in her fire. She would never grow used to that. "Good evening, Lucius. Is everything alright?" It was Narcissa's due date and Molly had been on the edge all day.

Lucius nodded his head in greeting. "Narsissa has just gone into labor and is requesting your presence. If you would be so kind as to arrive at the Manor as soon as you can be spared, it would be greatly appreciated"

"Of course, of course! I'll be there right away!" Lucius nodded and retreated out of the flames.

"Arthur! Arthur where are you!" Arthur came tumbling into the kitchen, holding baby Ronald in his arms. Fred and George came tripping in behind him.

"I'm here, what's the matter?"

"Cissy's just gone into labor," Molly explained as she set about briskly untying her apron and setting a pie in the oven. "I've got to go, but there's a roast in the oven as well as this, and those potatoes on the stove should be ready in about a half hour. The timer will go off when the roast is finished. Don't let it burn! All right, well, I'm off. Don't let the boys stay up too late. Love you." She kissed Arthur and gave the twins hugs. "Oh, and don't forget to feed Ron!" she exclaimed, reaching for the Floo powder.

"I won't. Give the Malfoys' my congratulations."

"I will. Malfoy Manor!" Molly stepped out into the manor's grand foyer. Within seconds a tiny house elf appeared.

"Mrs. Weezey will please follow Impsy. Madam is asking for youz." Impsy led Molly up the grand staircase and down several corridors till they came to the master chambers. Opening a door, Impsy brought her into the bedroom where Narcissa was sitting in the large bed, her face covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

"Molly! Thank Merlin you're here. I'm so scared." Lucius paced by the window, glancing back at his wife every so often.

"Oh Cissa, there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. Has your Medi-witch been called?"

"Yes the Medi-witch was summoned ten minutes ago," Lucius answered as his wife cried out, a contraction ripping through her slender body. Molly quickly walked over to her friend and grasped her hand.

"It's alright, just breathe."

At that moment the Medi-witch hurried through the door and over to Narcissa's side.

Eleven hours later, Draco Abraxas Malfoy greeted the world with shrill cries. His mother looked as if she was the happiest woman in the world. Lucius held his newborn son and heir in his arms looking the happiest Molly had ever seen him.

As soon as the Medi-witch had checked little Draco and made sure everything was in order, she left, congratulating the Malfoys on their first son. Soon after Molly took her leave as well, promising to return in a few hours to check on the new family. Glancing back over her shoulder as she walked out, she saw Lucius putting Draco into his mother's loving embrace. Molly smiled, happy that Cissa finally had her wish of a family. She could only hope that more children would come.

13 Months Later

Molly sobbed into her husband's shoulder as he guided her away from the privet graveyard on the Malfoy Manor's grounds. Her mind was still numb at the thought that her best friend was gone. Narcissa and Lucius had been killed when they were caught in the middle of a riot started by one of the current wannabe Dark Lords. Thankfully, Draco had been at his Aunt Andromeda's house, so he had escaped the same fate as his parents.

It broke Molly's heart to think of Draco and the life so cruelly ripped from him. And Cissa. Poor Cissa, how she had only just gotten what she had wished for after so many years.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley? May I speak with you for a moment?" They turned to see a man in dark robes holding a briefcase. Molly glanced at Arthur and nodded.

"Of course, Mr.…?"

"Greyson, Andrew Greyson."

"Mr. Greyson. If you could just give us a moment." Arthur turned to his children who had gathered behind him. "Bill, Charlie, will you please take everyone back to the Burrow. We shouldn't be long." He glanced back at Mr. Greyson who nodded. "When your mother and I are finished we'll go pick up Ron from Grandma's and come straight home." The adults watched as the children headed up the path back to the Manor. Once they were out of sight, Arthur and Molly followed Greyson to the Manor as well. Once inside, they made their way to what used to be Lucius's old, mahogany study.

Greyson motioned for Arthur and Molly to take the seats in front of the large, carved desk. He took the seat behind it and picked up a large file lying on the desk. "Mrs. Weasley, you, I'm aware, were a good friend of Mrs. Malfoy, yes?" Molly nodded, fresh tears leaking from her already red eyes. "Were either of you aware that the Malfoys named the both you to take full custody of their son, Draco Abraxas Malfoy in their will?" Molly stared in shock at the attorney, her grief momentarily forgotten.

"No, we were not aware of that at all." Arthur responded. "At least I had no knowledge of it. Molly?" He looked at his wife questioningly.

"I had no idea…" She trailed off, still in shock.

"Well, I know it would come with a great amount of responsibility and there would be no hard feelings if you can't take him. I understand you are yourself expecting your seventh child soon? As I say, there would be no hard feelings. Draco's aunt, Andromeda Tonks has said she would be willing to take him if you do not except custody."

Molly rubbed her swollen belly and met Arthur's questioning gaze. She loved her godson as if he was her own son and she wanted to be able to take him in. The only thing stopping her from accepting right then and there was the thought of their finances. Arthur and she were even now trying to figure out how they could put all seven of their children through school. Andromeda had only one daughter; a girl of about ten named Nymphadora, and would be able to provide much more for Draco.

Molly could tell that the same thoughts were running through her husband's mind as well.

"If we were to take him in, would we be paying for his expenses?" Arthur asked, turning to face Greyson.

"Ah, yes. If you would just give me a moment." He riffled through his file and glanced at a paper. "No, you would not. Young Mr. Malfoy will have a monthly allowance of forty galleons, half of which would go to you for room and board. Mr. Malfoy also has a special vault set aside for his education, which will become available to him once he turns eleven. This will cover any equipment and tuition costs.

"The elder Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy also left him all the Malfoy assets, to which he will have access to when he reaches the age of seventeen. The only exception is that of Malfoy Enterprises, which Mr. Malfoy left to his business partner Mr. Anton Zabini. Mr. Zabini has said to me that he is planning to give the younger Mr. Malfoy his father's share as well as his position, if he shows potential, when he comes of age.

"As you can see, the late Malfoys by no means left their son to struggle in the world." Finished, Greyson looked expectantly at the Weasleys.

Arthur turned to look at Molly A silent agreement passed between them. Arthur turned back to face Greyson. "We will accept full custody of Draco Malfoy."

"Excellent! If you would just look these forms over and sign where necessary." He handed them a small stack of documents.

Fifteen minutes later the Weasleys took their leave of Mr. Greyson and returned to the Burrow by way of Molly's mother's to pick up Ron. Once they had arrived home and had put Ron to bed, they gathered their brood in the living room and told them the news.

It was official. Draco Malfoy was joining the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Just three weeks later on August 11th at 3 pm Ginevra Molly Weasley was born. The first girl born into the Weasley family for generations, molly and Arthur had wanted for Draco if he was a girl.

Once Ginevra was cleaned and bundled up in a fluffy, bright pink blanket, Arthur went to the door and opened it. Tumbling in came, Fred, George, Charlie, and little Ron. Following the bunch at a more sedate pace came Percy and Bill holding Draco's tiny hand. Both Ron and Draco had just started walking a couple days ago.

Ron had just started by tripping over his own feet trying to catch up to the twins who were running as fast as they could in complicated patterns, trying to confuse him. Draco had watched this intently, looking for all the world like he was analyzing their every move. After several minutes he had carefully gotten to his feet. He then proceeded to step very carefully onto one foot and then the other. Slowly and full of purpose, he walked to Molly and Arthur who were watching the scene with amusement. The whole four feet he traveled, he took not one misstep. Unlike Ron who was barreling over and falling flat on his face only to struggle to his feet and repeat the process all over again.

And now as all the Weasley's came running over the bedside to get a peak at their new baby sister, Draco approached more cautiously, as if he was slightly apprehensive of what he might find.

Little Ginevra stared back up at her large family with interest. Taking in every little detail around her. Meanwhile her brothers stared back at her in awe. Molly chuckled at the expressions on her boy's faces.

"What's her name?" asked Bill.

"Your father and I decided on Ginevra."

"Oh, that's a nice name."

"Ginevra." They all started in shock at the little blond haired boy who had uttered the name." Draco was straining to see over the edge of the bed, trying to see more of the little girl Molly held in her arms. Molly smiled down at him.

"Alright everyone. It's time we let your sister and her mother get some sleep." Arthur herded the brood out the door. Last to leave was Draco, still Ginevra as he rounded the doorway.

Ginny sat under the Christmas tree, stringing popcorn and cranberries on a long piece of string. Below the tree a pile of bulky presents had already accumulated. Ginny thought she knew what half of them were. If her past eight Christmases were anything to go by, each member of her family would be getting a hand-knit, colorful, bulky sweater from her mum.

Ginny sighed, it was Christmas Eve and it was the first one where her whole family wasn't present. Bill's girlfriend had invited him to her family's and he'd excepted, Charlie hadn't been able to get off from his first job at some new Dragon reserve, and Percy had opted to stay at Hogwarts and study, like always. So it was only Fred, George, Ron, Draco and herself left home, as well as her parents. Her mum was a little more than upset about it all. Ginny had found her crying while making dinner a couple nights ago.

Ginny stood as she finished her last string and hung it on the tree. Just as she finished, She heard her mum calling from the kitchen.

"Ginny! Come help me set the table."

"Coming Mum1" she yelled and left the living room and made her way to the kitchen.

"If you could put out the nice plates dear."

"'Course, Mum. What do you think I'd use? It's Christmas Eve!"

"I was just reminding you! There's no need to get snappy with me. Take these." She passed Ginny a large platter of roasted potatoes." Ron, Draco! Come help Ginny!"

"Mum! I don't need help."

"Come now Ginny. The faster we can eat. And we wouldn't want to keep your brothers hungry, would we?" Draco and Ron came tumbling into the room.

"What does Ginny need help with Mum?" Ron asked.

"I am right here, you know!" exclaimed Ginny. "And I don't need any help!"

"Hush dear. Setting the table, Ron. Now get started, go on."

Draco took the potatoes from where they still rested in Ginny's hands, and brought them to the table.

"Hey! I can do that my self!" Ginny shouted. Ron looked up from where he was laying out the plates and chuckled. A wide grin spread on Draco's face.

"What? Not the little princess anymore? Very well your ladyship the maid, should I fetch them back so you can carry them yourself?" He said with a smirk.

"Good one, mate!" said Ron, clapping Draco on the back.

"Oh you! You both just wait see if… If I don't just go and take your Christmas presents back!" Ginny huffed.

An "Oooh!" came from both the boys.

"And I haven't been anyone's princess for several years now, for your information!" They sniggered.

"Alright, that's quite enough from both you!" Molly said, hiding a smile as Ginny stormed from the room. "Now finish up the table. And you'll have to do if without Gin's help." Both boys groaned but went to do as they were told.

When supper was ready Ginny emerged from her room looking calm and composed. She didn't say a word through the entire meal and kept a cold look plastered on her face. The rest of the family, minus the twins, tried very hard not laugh at her determination.

When all the food had been eaten and the dishes had all been cleared, the Weasleys and Draco trapped into the living room to open presents. With much ceremony, Ginny started handing them out, until she found one with her name on it. It was long and thin, which could only mean one thing.

"A broom!" squealed Ginny, when she ripped off the wrappings. She looked around the room trying to figure out who it was from. Everyone's face held a look of surprise and excitement, but if there was a person who could read people it was Ginny. She would know who it was from by the end of the night.

And so the earlier fight forgotten, Ginny lightened up and started to enjoy the evening much more. When everyone had opened all their presents and drunk as much eggnog as they could, Molly ordered them all up to bed.

After everyone else had gone up and Draco was about to go through the door to stairs, Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Thanks for the broom, Draco." She said.

"What makes you think it was from me?"

"Well, you didn't seem quite as surprised as everyone else, and every present from you was tied with the same green ribbon."

He grinned. "Well I won't confirm anything. Thank _you_ for not taking back my Christmas present."

"Hmf. I should've. You being a right git."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Gin." With that he pushed her through the door.

"Git!" she shrieked. She then turned and marched up the stairs. Draco chuckled and followed her.

Kings Cross

"Alright, come on. Fred!" George! Stop that this instant." The twins looked up from where they were terrorizing some poor muggle boy."

"Yes Mum." They chorused.

"And apologize to that boy!"

"Yes Mum." As soon her back was turned, however, they snickered and shoved a blood pop in his hand.

Ginny was stuck like glue to both Ron and Draco's sides. "Promise you'll write at _least_ once a week. Promise?"

"Fine Gin." Draco said looking slightly around the station distractedly. Ginny looked up at him, looking slightly annoyed that he was acting so blasé about it.

"We promised you like twelve times already today, Ginny!" Would you stop pestering us about it!" Ginny made a face at both of them and stalked off to walk next to her mum.

As the group reached the barrier to platform 9 3/4, Mrs. Weasley started giving out orders. "Right, Percy your first. Go on now." Ginny watched as Percy passed through the brick wall. "You two next." Mrs. Weasley motioned to the twins. They raced each other through, almost not making it. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Ok, Ron. Draco." She nodded to them. Ron went first and Draco followed. "Alright Ginny, let's go."

Ginny felt an odd silky feeling as she walked through the barrier with her eyes clenched shut. When she opened them again she was met with a wonderful sight. The platform was filled with bustling people. Next to her stood the Hogwarts express. It's gleaming, candy apple red sides looked so inviting. Ginny desperately wanted to climb on board with her brothers and Draco. She could only imagine how amazing living at Hogwarts would be. She'd been there twice for Bill and Charlie's graduations, but never long enough to really get a feel for it.

_One more year, Ginny, one more year_, she kept telling herself. One more year of dealing with her mum, and this time no one would be around to help take some of the attention off of her.

She shuddered to think of the things her mum would be trying to get her to do. Molly had been doing on and on excitedly about teaching Ginny to cook and cleaning spells. The topic had come up more than once at dinner and each time Gin had caught the boys trying to hide sniggers. She envied them; they were boys and so according to Molly, ineligible for learning household skills and spells.

Ginny was trying to come up with ways to escape the lesson but none of them were good enough to last very long. She would have asked the whole situation highly amusing and she would be hard pressed to be willing to put herself through that torment.

Ginny figured she would just have to wing it when the time came. And at the very least she would learn to make her Mum's delicious cakes, but that was the only pro.

"Ginny, come on say goodbye to the boys!" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke Ginny out of her reverie. She hurried over to the group.

"We'd better get on board Mum!" said Percy.

"Yes. Yes. Well give me a hub then." Molly said pulling him towards her. "Now go say goodbye to your sister Oh, and Percy? Do try to write her every once in a while. I doubt Ron or Draco won't write as often ass they promised and Ginny will be so disappointed about that. I have a feeling she's not as excited about cooking with me as I thought she would…" Molly trailed off. "Anyway, dear, do try."

"I will Mum. Now I have to go find Penelope."

"Alright, go on then." Percy walked over to Ginny and hugged her.

"Bye Ginny. I'm sure that the lessons with Mum won't be all that bad."

Ginny gave him a sour look." How can you say that with a straight face! This year will be horrible!"

"It won't be that bad, I mean you'll only be learning how to cook and stuff right?" Ginny glared at him. "Alright! Alright! Good luck then and I hope you survive."

"Thank you. Hare a good year. See you at Christmas." She said giving him one last hug. She then turned to Fred and George. "Well I'll see you two later then? Write me about any good pranks you two play."

"Don't worry Gin-Bug, we'll let you know about every detail." Said George.

"In fact, we'll even send you sample products to try out on the muggles when you go down to the village." Added Fred.

"You know I can't do that. If Mum caught me I would be skinned alive. And besides why would I go down to the village?"

"Oh we know all about that boy you fancy."

"Yeah, the one whose dad owns the book shop," Ginny turned scarlet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She insisted crossly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco jerk his head up.

"Don't play coy Gin. We know all about him. He's the one who gave you that little notebook of yours." Ginny blushed, but said nothing. The twins both laughed at the look on the face. They each gave her a tight bear hug and hurried on to the train.

Ginny watched them leave and turned to Ron and Draco one last time. "Bye you guys. Please remember to write." She said, bouncing up and down, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Relax, Gin. We won't forget." Ron said, as Draco nodded from behind him.

"Well then, I'll see the both of you at Christmas."

"Yep, see you then."

Ginny stood by her parents and watched as the boys dragged their trunks onto the train. A couple minutes later she saw their heads poke out of a window and waved. She grinned as the vest of her brothers did the same thing. She waved back at them, laughing at their antics. Soon the train sounded its horn and started slowly pulling out of the station.

The journey home was quick, but not uncomfortably so. Molly and Arthur talked quietly in the front seat of the Ford Anglia while Ginny stared absently out the window, wondering what kind of scenery was flashing by her brother's window.

Only when the car haphazardly pulled up to the Burrow, just barely missing the front wall, did Ginny snap back to reality. She got out and followed her parents into the house. She trudged up multiple sets of creaky stairs to her room. Closing the door behind her and fell back onto her bed. She sighed as she gazed up at her cracked ceiling.

The Burrow was so quiet for the first time in years. The silence rang down hard on Ginny. Usually when everyone was home she would escape to the old, overgrown orchard on the back of the Weasley property. It was far away enough from the house that Ginny's brother's voices couldn't be heard.

But now there was no noise to escape from. It felt weird. Lying in her bed Ginny could faintly hear the sounds of her mother bustling in the kitchen, her father out in the shed and the goul in the attic trying out his singing voice, which was really quite horrible. She lay there for quite horrible. She lay there for quite horrible. She lay there for quite a while; staring into nothingness, until finally it grew dark and she feel asleep.

Only a little while later Molly opened the door. "Gin dear supper's ready. Ginny?" She stepped further into the room so she could see her daughter sleeping form more clearly. Upon realizing she was too far gone to be woken up, Molly reached down to the end of the bed for the thick, dark blue quilt that lay folded up there. She pulled it up to Ginny's neck and tucked her in. Then she tiptoed out closing the door quietly behind her.

Ginny awoke with a start. Early morning sunlight filtered through her window in dusty shafts. She smelled wafts of bacon, coffee, and toast coming up through the cracks in the floor. Curling back up under her soft, warm covers and pondered what differences the day would bring.

Several minutes later, Molly was calling up the stairs, and Arthur shuffled by Ginny's door and down the stairs. Ginny scrambled out of bed, hurrying down to get her share of breakfast before realizing she didn't need to do that anymore. Grinning, she waltzed the rest of the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, and leisurely ate a huge meal of several helping of everything laid out.

"Draco, your going to have to tell them yourself sooner rather then later." Ron whispered.

"Well I'd rather it be later, so stop pestering me. And besides, I'm sure your brothers have all told them already."

"Oh, come on! You being in Slytherin isn't that bad."

"Says you! The one who was going on and on the whole train ride about how you would rather die then be put in Slytherin." Draco grumbled, sinking lower in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Can we help you with something?" Ron snapped at a bushy haired girl who was staring at them and looking peeved.

"No. Only, I think the two of you should be a bit quieter. This is a library you know." The girl stated briskly, and turned back to her pile of books. The boys glanced at each other Ron looking exasperated and Draco, bemused.

"What is her bloody problem?"

"I think you are mate." Draco chuckled.

"What are you on about?" asked Ron, looking rather miffed.

"I've seen her watching you quite a bit; in class when you don't know an answer or something, she looks ready to explode, at meals when you eat like you do _and_ talk with your mouth full she tends to get this look on her face that looks like a cross between horror and your mum when she's in a temper." Ron grimaced.

"Well it bloody well serves her right for not minding her own business!" Draco's grin grew wider and wider. "Hey! No trying to distract me from our original topic! The grin dropped.

"Fine! I'll tell Ginny in my next owl. I already sent this weeks."

"Oh bloody hell! Gin's owls! I haven't sent any." Ron cried, earning a sour look from the bushy haired girl. Draco smirked, and stretched his arm overhead before pushing himself up.

"Well good luck with that. I'm going to go finish up that potions essay. I'll see you around." Ron just groaned and buried his head in his arm.

Draco slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the library, leaving Ron to his misery.

As he walked to his common room he pondered how he would tell the Weasleys he was placed in Slytherin. It shouldn't matter as much as it did to him, but it he couldn't help it. All of the Weasleys that he knew of had been in Gryffindor. Everyone he knew was also in Gryffindor. He'd met a couple people from his houses, but he hadn't really clicked with them. Most of them were purebloods and had heard plenty about the Malfoy family and wealth from their parents. The two mini giants, Crabbe and Goyle had taken to following him around between classes and after meals. Pansy Parkinson had decided to sit herself next to him and sticking herself is his conversations whenever possible. The only housemate he could really hold a decent conversation with, was Blaise Zabini, the son of Draco's father's business partner. Blaise was sensible and not _too_ prejudiced. He also had a wicked sense of hummer, something that Draco greatly appreciated.

Draco still spent most of his time with past week with Fred, George and Ron. Percy was off studying, most of the time, or trying to flirt awkwardly with some girl from Ravenclaw.

Draco paused at the top of the corridor leading to the common room. It was damp and dark, everything he wasn't used to, yet. He heard footsteps approaching.

"Oi! Malfoy!" It was Zabini." I wouldn't be heading to the common room it I were you. Parkinson's throwing a fit about something her mum won't get her."

"Merlin! Thanks for warning me." Draco fell into step with Zabini, heading in the opposite direction as before. "So where are you headed?"

" I have to go send an owl to my father so I'm off to the owlery. How 'bout you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just escaped Ron by telling him I had to finish an essay. I was going to go read in the dorm, bit I don't know… Maybe I'll go explore or something…"

"That sounds interesting. I've been wanting to do that for some time now, but I haven't got the chance to yet."

They parted at the stairs leading back up to the rest of the castle. Draco stashed his bag behind a serpent engraved suit of armor, so he wouldn't have to lug it around. He pondered about which direction he wanted to go for a moment. He decided to explore more of the dungeons, thinking that he might as well get his bearings.

The dungeons turned out to be much larger than Draco had thought. They went down about five levels, and sprawled out for what seemed to him, twice the length of the castle above. After about an hour Draco decided to head back before he became too lost. Retracing his steps, he managed to make it most of the way back without having to double back on himself when he made a wrong turn. When he had almost reached his starting point, he came across a narrow corridor he hadn't noticed before.

Cautiously, Draco stepped into the corridor and peered down it as far as he could. He could make out the faint outline of a closed door. Slowly he crept toward it, feeling his hair stand on end as he did so. When he was standing directly in front of the door he reached out to touch it. The wood was surprisingly warm contrasting drastically with the cool, damp dungeons. He groped about for a minute, trying to find a doorknob of some kind. Finally his hand came across what seemed to be a latch with a handle made from some kind of metal.

After several tries, the latch finally lifted and the door cracked open. Draco pushed it open just enough so that he could slip in. He drew on a sharp breath as he took in his surroundings. Having only expected an empty room, he was caught off guard.

The room had clearly not been used in years, maybe decades. The stone walls and the candelabras on them hung heavy with spider webs, as did the large fireplace. There where several green, moth eaten armchairs and a sofa placed randomly about the room. Along one wall was a large bookshelf filled with dusty, ancient looking volumes. Draco was afraid that if he touched them they might fall apart, so he carefully skirted that wall. There were several picture frames on the mantle, which looked like they held portraits, but it was too dusty for Draco to be sure.

After Draco thoroughly explored the room he turned to leave. He would have to remember this place. It was definitely a nice, quiet room that could be used for studying.

Draco walked back up to the first level of the dungeon and paused. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk going to the common room or head straight up to dinner. After a moments hesitation he decided on food. Before heading up to the Great Hall, he stopped by the suite of armor to get his bag.

_ Nov, 26 1991_

_Dear Ginny,_

_ How're Molly and Arthur? All's good here. We have our exams coming up soon. Ron wants me to tell to tell your mum and dad that we'll be home for the holidays. Guess he doesn't have the guts to tell you himself after not writing for so long. Well. I'd best get going. I've got a Defense against the Dark Arts essay due tomorrow and your brother wants to copy it when it's done. _

_Yours,_

_D. M._

Nov, 30 1991

_Dear Draco,_

Mum says we'll be at King's cross to pick you up. Or at least one of us will. Everything's good here. Mum's in full on cooking mode. I swear I've made about 30 batches of cookies. She's probably made twice that amount.

_ Tell Ron I am extremely made at him, and that he'd better have a very good Christmas present for me to make up for it!_

_ See you soon,_

Gin

Ginny stood close to her parents, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to pull into the station. Molly had made sure they had left quite early in case the train was ahead of schedule. Of course it wasn't and so they had been waiting for about twenty minutes.

Ginny inspected they people who were filling the platform as they came in. She never really comprehended the amount of wizards and witches there were in Brittan until she was in a place like this. The variety also astounded her. A couple yards away from her family, stood a woman with deep red hair (much like Ginny's own), a tall man with unruly black hair stood next to her. He was holding onto the hand of a small boy who also had black hair, but it lay flat and neat. They looked like they could be an average muggle family, except for the fact that the woman was wearing long, sweeping, midnight blue robes. On the other side of Ginny's group stood a woman who looked timid and nervous standing next to a towering, dangerous looking man.

A couple minutes later, the red steam engine pulled into the station. The crowd on the platform rushed into a dense mass next to the train. Ginny jumped up and down trying to find her brothers and Draco in the streams of black clad students exiting off each car.

"Dad, can you put me on your shoulders? I can't see anything!" Ginny asked. Arthur laughed at the look on his daughters face and hoisted her up. She raised a hand over her eyes and scanned the crowd. Finally she saw her brothers' tell tale red hair bobbing toward her group. They came steadily closer, until she could see there faces clearly. She hastily scrambled down from Arthur's shoulders and ran toward them.

"Ron! Fred! George! Percy!" She tackled them in a giant hug. She slowly released them and looked around. "Where's Draco?"

"Oh, he was on a different car with some other Slytherins. He should be over here soon." Ron said. Ginny fidgeted as the rest of her family hugged and caught up. Soon Draco's luminescent hair could be seen hurrying toward the group of redheads.

"Draco!" Ginny shrieked, and ran toward him, pushing through the crowd of students and parents. Spotting her coming toward him, Draco's face broke into a grin.

"Hey Gin!" He hugged her tightly. Releasing her, he ruffled her air affectionately. Ginny grimaced and pushed his hand away. "So Molly finally push you over the edge with cleaning lessons yet?

Ginny made another face and said, "Just about! I had to scour out the twins room, it was horrible!" Draco laughed and handed her one of his bags.

"Help me bring my stuff over." Together they dragged Draco's trunk over to the rest of the family. Once they reached the rest of the group, Molly bustled over to Draco and gave him a large hug.

"Oh look at you, Draco dear. You must have grown a foot! But you are looking a bit peaky. Let's get you home. Ginny's made a wonderful batch of apple tarts that I'm sure will have you feeling better in no time!" Draco nodded, struggling to breathe, from his place in Moll's grip.

Once they all had gathered all there respective luggage, the group bundled themselves through the barrier and into the Ford Anglia. The car ride home was noisy and cramped. Ginny was squashed between the twins in the back seat with Ron and Draco, while Percy sat in the front between Molly and Arthur. The twins were going on about one of the pranks they had pulled on Peeves the poltergeist. From the sound of it, it was one of the best they had ever come up with.

When they got home, everyone toppled out of the car, piling on top of each other. It took several trips to and from the house to get all the trunks and other bags from the car and into the bedrooms. Once everything had been put away and everyone's hands were washed, they all gathered in the kitchen and living room to eat Ginny's tarts and drink galleons of hot coco.

"So who's up for some sledding later?" Fred asked. There were several murmurs of consent from the group.

"Why don't we go sledding after dinner, when it's dark out?" Draco suggested.

"If you all do that let's get dinner going. Ginny come help me peel the potatoes, you boys go set the table." Molly said as she put down the knitting she had been holding and stood from her seat. Ginny grumbled something about slave labor and followed her mother into the kitchen. The boys heaved themselves to their feet and trudged into the dinning room to obey Molly's orders.

After the hungry crew had devoured diner, they all traipsed to the hall and pulled on their respective warm coats, hats, scarves, and mittens. Once all were bundled up to Molly's satisfaction, the boys and Ginny tumbled out into the crisp, clean snow. They all stood still and silent for a moment, subconsciously in awe of their surroundings. The biting, cold air flowed through their lungs purifying then and leaving them filled and refreshed. The stars were brighter than ever. Every one of them was visible, leaving the group in awe at the bright sky.

Suddenly the twins bolted forward, yelling at the top of their lungs and bending down and scooping up large handfuls of snow. Soon there were massive, wet snowballs flying through the air, hitting or missing their intended targets. All thoughts of sledding vanished from the group's minds. Instead they focused on trying to hit as many of each other as they could. Soon everyone was covered in snow and it was starting to soak through their clothing. Ginny started grumbling soon after about the cold. She sat down in a large pile of snow and watched her brothers and Draco continue their battle. After a bit Draco came over and sat beside her.

"Had enough?" she asked.

"For tonight. What happened to you? You're usually the last one to give up in these fights." Ginny shrugged and stared out at her brothers piling on top of each other and shoving handfuls of snow down their collars.

"It's kind of bizarre having everyone back. It's been so quiet without all of you tramping all over the Borrow. I missed it for a couple months, but then I got used to it. Don't misunderstand my though, I'm glad you guys are back." Draco watched her as she answered and nodded when she was finished.

"I can imagine it would be strange. But at least you're stuck with us for a couple more weeks. You'll just have to put up with us." Ginny smiled.

"I'm getting quite cold. Can we go inside?" Draco stood up and yelled at the rest of the boys."

"We're going inside, you all coming?" They all had had just about enough of the snow and agreed to go. Once they were all inside, they stripped off all their layers and hung them up to dry by the fire. Molly gave them each a steaming mug of hot chocolate and sent them off to bed. Ginny said goodnight to Draco and each of her brothers and gave them a large hug. Later, as she was lying in her bed falling asleep, she smiled at the thought that when she awoke she would have to hurry down to the kitchen to have any chance of getting any breakfast. It had been to long since she had had to do that. She fell asleep with a large smile on her face.


End file.
